


Impala

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Impala (Supernatural), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Any, any, That new car smell





	Impala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).

Dean loves Sam, he really does – would do anything for him, including dying for his younger brother, but he might actually kill him....or at least that’s how he felt when hed seen what damage Sam had done to his baby.   
  
She was scratched, windows broken in, smashed into, and completely destroyed when she made it to Dean. And Dean gets that it’s not Sam’s fault, but Dean sure as hell is gonna take it out on him, why? Because even if it wasn’t Sam’s fault, she was still Sam’s responsibility.   
  
Dean now found himself in a situation he didn’t want to be in thanks to Sam. He was working on his baby whenever they weren’t hunting, but things where so crazy that Dean barely had any time to fix her properly, and in no way was he letting anyone under the hood of his baby to fix her, no one could be trusted. She’d probably come back to him a completely different car underneath, that, and the over expensive mechanic he would have to pay, probably wouldn’t know what to do with her to begin with, or how to fix her properly, not like Dean could. So he was stuck driving something that wasn’t his impala in the meantime. Anything to get him and Sam to their cases.   
  
That new car smell didn’t sit well with Dean, the strong odour was close enough to making him gag every time he got in the damn car and closed the door. He hated driving anything other than his baby and this was no exception.   
  
The leather seats and the over-all cleanness of the car was making him miss the Impala. He missed the takeout containers and plastic cups that would often hit his feet whilst driving, missed the history of the impala, the carved initials of SW and DW, missed his cassette player, missed near damn enough everything, and it sucked!   
  
He takes a deep breath, hits the steering wheel with his right hand and creases the furrow forming on his brow. It’s just one more day, he reminds himself, breathing into the leather of the drivers seat. it’s not long now, he tells himself, pictures in his mind an image of him being reunited with his baby and caressing her gently on the hood of the car as he tells her how much he missed her, before finally taking a deep breath once inside the drivers seat and smiling a big stupid grin as he pushes in a cassette tape to play one of the many classic rock songs that his dad left him.  
  
"Dean..."  
  
Sam says concerned with the outburst of hitting the steering wheel and the frown on his brothers' face. He goes to ask if he's alright but Dean quickly stops him.  
  
"Just don't! Okay, sam.....Don't!"  
  
Dean says warning him, his face a clear picture of pissed off, it was safe to say he was still blaming Sam for this whole situation.   
  
And in exactly 32 hours later, this is what Dean Winchester does when he's reunited with his beloved 67 Chevy impala. Exactly as hed pictured it before, the only thing getting him throught having to drive another car that wasn't her.


End file.
